Legend of Zokar
by marinenerd01
Summary: A squeal to, "To break the cycle".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, just so you know it will make a lot more sense if you read my other story, **_**To break the cycle**_**, first. It was suggested by ****qjs833**** that I write this so here it goes, I must warn you all I will be taking liberties with both canon and timeline. As always I own nothing**.

_The beginning is always today-__Mary Shelley_

Zokar ran through the palace. He knew that he really shouldn't, at thirteen it was considered very undignified for a prince of the Fire Nation to conduct himself in such a way but he had always had a bit of a wild side to him, in his own opinion it was necessary. His father, Fire Lord Zuko, usually gave off the impression that he was attending a funeral. His mother, Fire Lady Mai, was if anything worse, Zokar was sure that if she smiled more than once a month her face would rupture. Akemi, his older sister, well, at fourteen she could be fun when she wanted to be but she had always been more dignified than Zokar and recently she had become more aware of the fact that one day she would be Fire Lord and had started to conduct herself accordingly.

That thought made Zokar pause and felt an old and unpleasant feeling come over him. Yes, she would be Fire Lord and not him. It was not that he resented her for getting the crown and not him, not really. It was just that he was not entirely sure where it left him. During the war the children of the Fire Lord usually became generals and admirals but the war had been over since before his birth. So really, apart from waiting around in case something happened to Akemi before she had children of her own, the most that he had to look forward to was to be sent as an ambassador to events that she herself was unable to attend. If truth be told that was part of the reason that he acted out as much as he did, despite his exalted birth he really had nothing to look forward to, he would serve his sister and by extension the Fire Nation but he would always be in her shadow. He knew it was wrong, he had always been taught that the war had been wrong and he believed it, but at times he wished that he had lived during the war.

He had never told this to anyone and he hardly dared to say it to himself but it was true. He was sure it had been terrible but it would have been a chance to see what he could do. At times, in this era of peace, he felt superfluous, even his name made him feel that way at times. He knew all the stories, how he had been named for his uncle Zokar, who had died at the end of the war. Famed for being the only non-bender ever born to the royal family he had been seen as one of the greatest generals of the nation. When he was younger he had been confused by his name, according to the history that he learned at the Royal Academy for Boys the first Zokar had been a half-wild savage who had waged war only so he could indulge in his blood-lust but others had said differently.

Father would always grow quite when the subject came up, it seemed to trouble him to speak of his dead brother. While he would never go into great detail he would simply say that his namesake had been far more complicated than what history said and that Zokar had been a very brave and honorable man who had fought for what he had believed in. He would always say that he would explain more when he was older, even though he would never go into detail about what exact what there was to explain.

Mother was the same way, only more so. She did not seem as effected by the memory of the first Zokar but she was still reluctant to speak of him. Though Zokar felt that she felt that she felt that it was Father's job to tell him about the person he was named for.

He did not bring up the subject around Grandmother as it seemed to upset her. She would get a sad expression on her face and seem to be fighting back tears. Father once told him that she still mourned Zokar, whom she had never been close to, a fact that she clearly regretted and which still caused her pain.

Lady Oriole and Oma had been more willing to talk about him. The picture that they painted was of someone who had been strong and terrifying but also strongly kind as well, which seemed to contradict the image painted by the history books. Strangely they had also said something else, they both said that they thought that he had been a lonely person.

The person most willing to talk about him had been Aunt Azula. Mother and Father had been extremely reluctant at first to let Zokar and Akemi spend time with their aunt for a long time. Eventually they allowed them to visit her at her home on the White Sand Islands but only with an escort to ensure she did not hurt them or, Zokar suspected, turn them against their parents. If she ever did Zokar never noticed.

She was more willing to talk about his name-sake than any of the others were and she seemed to have a far more uncomplicated opinion of her deceased brother. She would talk about the first Zokar, his victories and his courage. But also talked about other aspects as well, how he had been the most loyal to his country and willing to endure any hardship and his loyalty towards those around him. She also said that he had saved her, from herself, she would always go quite here and refuse to go on.

There was one point that everyone seemed to dance around. While people would talk about what he did no one would talk about why he did it. He was not sure if they were unwilling to do so or did not know themselves. But one thing was clear, there was a lot more to his uncle than what was in the history books. This caused Zokar some unease, he felt that by naming him after this mysterious and controversial figure things were expected of him.

He felt that people were looking to him to do…something but he did not know what that something was. While he did not constantly think about all the time it did at times caused him to feel frustrated, he was supposed to do great things but he did not know how he was supposed to do so. There was also something else, something he had never told anyone. He had seen his uncle's helmet in the family shrine and he had also seen his father ask forgiveness of it. Zokar did not know what forgiveness was being asked for but it filled him with a sense of unease. He sometimes, though he tried to keep himself from doing so, found himself wondering if Father saw him as him or as a younger version of his dead brother and try to undo whatever it was that had caused the gulf between them.

That was why he acted out at times. He was acting out of frustration, both at what he saw as his own irrelevance and the fear that his father saw him more as a fill in for his uncle rather than as his child. He did not know what the first Zokar had wanted but he knew what he wanted. He wanted a chance to prove he was his own person.

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I hope you liked it and if you haven't already I urge you to read "To break the cycle" as it will help explain things better. Will try to update soon. Till then please pray for the American taken in the Sudan, the poor and sick, persecuted Christians and all who need prayer. Bye and may Jesus bless you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I am glad that you liked the last chapter well here we go, as always I own nothing. Nickelodeon and Tolkien do.**

_We are sitting in a fortress. Outside it is getting dark-Gandalf_, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

Just then he heard a commotion and smiled, his earlier musings forgotten. They had arrived! As quickly as he could he ran towards the plaza at the front of the palace, trying to straighten his hair and clothing as he went. As he entered the plaza he saw that the rest of the family had beaten him there. Father stood dressed in casual robes but with his crown in his topknot, he gave Zokar a look of amused exasperation while shaking his head in mock disapproval. There was nothing mocking about the look of disapproval that Mother gave him. While this was not a formal meeting she still believed in being places on time, a left over Zokar suspected of her own strict upbringing. Akemi was there of course, looking perfect as always, with her long hair combed and her clothing strait. In looks she favored their mother, having similar sharp features, though these were somewhat gentled by youth and a more loving upbringing.

She was unusually tall for a girl, she had even been taller than Zokar for some time due to girls growing faster than boys, a fact he considered distinctly unfair and had cursed on more than one occasion. She gave him a look of disapproval reminiscent of their mother but she could not quite keep a smile from tugging at the corner of her mouth. When they were younger he always could make her laugh with his antics, many of which he did specifically for that but lately things had begun to change. Of late the knowledge that she would one day be Fire Lord had compelled her to start behaving in a more dignified manner. Zokar thought that she was trying too hard to be an adult and this had caused her to start looking with disfavor upon his antics, something he found particularly annoying as it aggravated his own hidden fears. As unobtrusively as possible he slid into his place and waited with the others.

They did not have to wait long, they soon saw a shape in the sky, as they watched the shape grew until it could clearly be seen as a sky bison. Appa glided in and landed with surprising grace for something as large as he was. As he alighted on the ground the people on his back dismounted. First came the Avatar, clad in the traditional robes of the Air Nomads and with the beginnings of a beard, he smiled at them. Though his smile was warm he looked tired, particularly his eyes. After him came Katara clad as always in the clothing of the Southern Water Tribe. Like Aang she smile when she saw them and like him she seemed tired and a little guarded, though she was clearly trying to hide it. Next came Sokka, looking younger than his years as always, he quickly turned to offer his hand to his wife Suki. She tried to swat his hand away but he insisted in helping her down. She looked different than she usually did, having discarded her armor as her belly swelled as her pregnancy neared its end. Next came Toph, looking the same as always and she had not discarded her armor. Finally came the ones that Zokar had been looking forward to seeing most.

Bumi came first as always. With a wild yell he jumped from the saddle to the ground, tucking into a tight roll at the last minute and then springing to his feet. Zokar knew that Akemi sometimes found Bumi's antics annoying but Zokar and Bumi had always gotten along well even though Bumi was a few years older. Zokar suspected that this was due to pressure they both felt, Zokar in the shadow of both his sister and his namesake and Bumi as the son of the Avatar and the only nonbender in a family of talented benders, probably why they both acted out at times.

Kya came next, at fourteen she looked a lot like her mother had at that age and like her mother she was starting to show a spirit of rebellion and a longing for adventures of her own. Regardless of this she still gave off an air of greater dignity than Bumi ever did, in fact one of her favorite activates was to follow Bumi and Zokar around and spoil whatever it was and then claim it was for their own good. Needless to say she and Akemi got along quite well, though Akemi always tried to be more of the adult of the two.

But when it came to solemnity she failed miserably where Tenzin was concerned. He dismounted by summoning a ball of air and floating down on it. He was clad in similar robes to his father and he had earned the tattoos of an airbending master since Zokar had seen him last, Zokar was not surprised, of all of them Tenzin was the most dedicated to mastering his element. Due mostly, Zokar suspected, to his efforts to please his father the Avatar. _While he may react differently than Bumi or I Tenzin is the same as us. We are all trapped in the shadows of those we cannot hope to surpass._ Last of all came Lin, Toph's daughter who for some unaccountable reason seemed to be sweet on Tenzin.

Aang came up to Zuko, gave a quick bow and then embraced him. "It is so good to see you again Sifu Hotman."

"I've told you again and again not to call me that." Zuko said in a tone of exasperation that said that this was a discussion that they had had many times before. Aang either did not hear him or pretended not to. This exchange had provoked laughed from some of the others present and the greetings continued. Before long all greetings had exchanged all around and the adults went to the council room while the children were went to the gardens to catch up.

As they entered the garden Akemi suggested that they have a rumble. She and Zokar often dueled together, it was one of the few activates that she allowed herself to cut loose as she could justify it as training. Lin, Kya and Tenzin agreed but Zokar and Bumi begged off. As the others got into position to begin their match the two boys went off so that they would be out of the way of the others.

"So," Bumi said with a smile; "Have your parents brought another suitor?" Zokar rolled his eyes. While it would be several years before Akemi would be of marriageable age their parents had already received a number of marriage proposals from various Fire Nation noble families. Father and Mother had entertained several of them and one such occasion Bumi had been there and he and Zokar had enjoyed making his life miserable. Zokar shook his head, there was no one at the moment and besides Zokar wasn't in the mood, he had other things on his mind.

Leaving Bumi to watch the match Zokar slipped away, the adults had looked uneasy and, now that he thought about it, so had his own parents. They were hiding something from them and he was determined to find out. Fortunately, Aunt Azula had taught him many things, one of which was all the ways one could sneak around unseen in the palace.

Slipping through back passages and halls he arrived at the council room and his himself behind a curtain. Since Aunt Toph was here and might detect him with her earthbending he had grabbed a wooden stool which he squatted on and made himself perfectly still as he peaked through the curtains. From where he hid he could hear everything that was being said even if he could not see everything and they did not seem to have noticed his coming as they continued their conversation. They seemed to have been discussing their children and Suki and Sokka's coming child and potential names for the child. At first Zokar felt that he was wasting his time when the conversation grew serious.

"So you were able to confirm our suspicions?" Zuko asked Sokka, who nodded his head, his expression grim.

"Yes, it is as we feared. They did attack the Earth Kingdom garrison and made off with a number of weapons. These attacks are becoming both more frequent and bolder and we still don't know who is responsible for them." Zokar heard his father use a word Mother would normally never allow him to use.

"Are the rumors from Republic City true Toph?"

"Afraid so Sparky, the magistrate was murdered and someone tried to start a riot afterwards. We questioned a number people after things calmed down but no one knew who fist stirred things up, at least no one who is talking."

"I am afraid that I don't have any good news either." Katara said, speaking for the first time. "I got a letter from some friends in the Northern Water Tribe, two more ships are overdue and feared missing. That makes ten total the last five months, all vanished with no one ever found."

"Aang?" Zuko asked, his tone suggesting that he did not expect to hear good news

"I am afraid that my journey to the Spirit World confirmed our suspicions, something is happening in there and I am convinced that whatever trouble is happening there is contributing to the troubles which are going on here."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Suki asked, a note of impatience in her voice. There was a pause and then Zuko spoke.

"We have been working on this separately for the last three months individually without success. Murders, robber bands, riots and ships disappearing without a trace and now rumblings in the Spirit World. I think that we need to coordinate our efforts further." There was a pause as if he was gathering himself to say something; "I also think we should ask Azula for help. I know that we don't get so well but this sort of thing is more her specialty than ours and we need all of the help we can get." The others were clearly less than happy about it but none of them could think of a valid reason to not include her so it was agreed that Zuko would have her brought to the palace and see if she could be of assistance.

"I also am planning to bring Mother and her family here for the time being, just to be on the safe side. Suki, Sokka has asked that you stay here as well, at least till the baby comes, it is safer here than anywhere else at the moment."

"What?!" Suki yelled; "There is no way I am going to hide here while all of you are risking your lives!"

"Suki please," Sokka interjected in a pleading voice; "Do this for me and the baby. I need to know that you two are safe or I will not be able to focus on what I am doing. Please Suki."

"Oh, alright, for you Sokka. But being in the same palace as Azula might be just as hazardus as facing whatever is out there."

"What are we going to tell the children?" Katara asked.

"Do we need to tell them anything?" Mother interjected; "We don't have to upset them till we know something definite."

"They are hardly children." Father said; "They are the same ages we were."

"No," Aang interjected; "Mai is right. We went through all of that so that those who came after us would not have too. If they do have to become involved let's put it off if we can. Let them be children a little longer." That seemed to be the end of the discussion and soon Zokar heard the sounds of them leaving. They were probably going to see what Zokar and the others were up to so he quickly slipped off the stool and retraced his steps to join the others before the adults arrived. As he walked he gave himself over to some very serious thinking as he pondered what he had heard.

**Author's Notes: Well what did you think? A little intrigue to set the tone of things. Things will hopefully start picking up soon. Till then please pray for all who need prayer and may Jesus bless you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, glad you like the story so far, as always I own nothing**

_Duty is the essence of manhood-George S. Patton_

After Zokar slipped from his hiding place he hurried back to the garden where the others were continuing their match. As he approached he saw that Kya had been knocked out of the match and now sat on the side with Bumi cheering the others on. Lin and Tenzin seemed to have made an alliance against Akemi. Though they bent opposing elements they worked well together. While Tenzin sent a blast of air at Akemi to keep her off balance Lin bent a large rock to the side of Akemi and sent it towards her.

Akemi responded by throwing herself backwards, shooting flames from her feet to propel herself farther. Once she was far enough away she performed a back flip which brought her back to her feet. As soon as she righted herself she quickly performed the movements and sent a bolt of lightning into the stone, shattering it. As always when he saw Akemi generate lightning Zokar felt a stab of envy, thought Aunt Azula had taught both of them how to create lightning Akemi was the only who had been able to successfully apply the lessons, all Zokar had been able to produce had been some rather spectacular explosions. While he could successfully redirect lightning, a skill Mother had insisted that Father teach them before she would consent to Azula teaching them how to generate it, so could Akemi. His aunt had told them that to generate lightning one needed to have inner balance and Zokar knew he did not have that so he eventually abandoned his efforts. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Zuko's voice.

"Akemi! How many times have I told you?! You do not use lightning during your matches! Suppose it had kept going through the rock and hit Lin or Tenzin! They cannot redirect it like you and Zokar can! They could have been seriously hurt!" Akemi looked abashed, she was very proud of her ability to generate lightning and loved the opportunity to show it off and she had been taking a risk by using.

Still, this lecture seemed excessive, the other children and even the adults seemed surprised by his vehemence. He seemed to realize what he had said as he instantly apologized. She nodded in acknowledgement and then apologized to a shaken Lin and Tenzin. Zokar saw Mother given Father a look that suggested that he was in for it when she got him alone. Zokar could guess at the cause of his father's short temper, the events that they had been discussing had clearly upset him and he was inclined to be snappish when upset. Zokar listened with the others as they were told about Suki staying at the palace till her baby was born. While Bumi and Kya were full of questions about why Zokar caught Akemi's eye. They had long ago developed a system of wordless communication and he used this to signal that they needed to talk, she silently indicated the others and he nodded slightly. The rest of the day past swiftly, after dinner the adults retired to converse. Zokar went to his rooms and soon, in ones and twos, the others joined him there. When they were all there Kya spoke to Zokar.

"Alright what is going on? You have been acting suspicious all afternoon. Akemi says you want to talk to us, what is going on?"

"When they had that meeting I snuck in and eavesdropped on their conversation." Kya and Bumi leaned forward eagerly while Tenzin, Lin and Akemi gave him looks of disapproval.

"Zokar," Akemi said; "You are almost a man, you should not be eavesdropping on conversations like you were still a child." Zokar smiled, he could tell she wanted to know as much as Bumi and Kya did and probably Tenzin and Lin as well, though they and Akemi were trying to put on the mature adult act. Fortunately he knew just how to get around that.

"Maybe," he said slyly; "But as it involved the security of the Fire Nation I thought you ought to know." That did it, as he knew it would. She wavered for a moment and leaned in as well.

"Well," she said in a tone of voice that suggested she was trying to convince herself; "As the future Fire Lord it is my duty to know what is going on in the world if it effects the security of the country." This seemed enough for Lin and Tenzin who leaned in as well. Zokar repeated what he had heard, word for word for as much of it as he could remember.

He could not complain that he did not have an attentive audience, they hung attentively on every word. Akemi looked happy when he mentioned that their aunt was coming while the others were more neutral on the matter, while they may not be actively hostile towards her they all thought of her as the enemy of their parents. Of greater interest to them were all he had to tell them about the other events. While they were not sure what it all meant they all agreed that the events had to be connected somehow, and where clearly serious if Suki was coming to the Fire Nation for her safety and Azula was being summoned to the palace to help get to the bottom of things.

The rest of their visit passed quietly. They sent Zokar several times to, as Akemi put it; "Make use of his natural proclivity for snooping." But he failed to find anything out, it seemed that Zuko was waiting for Azula to arrive to consult with her and the others were going to continue their own investigations and hope to uncover more information that could lead to the identity and motivation of whoever was behind the violence.

When they received word that Azula's ship had arrived at the harbor Zokar, Akemi and their parents went down to meet her. While the relationship between Azula and her brother and his wife could be accurately describe as cool most of the time the current situation did not allow them to indulge in such feelings. Escorted by a small honor guard the Royal Family made its way through the city in their palanquins, Zuko and Mai in the first and Akemi and Zokar in a second following behind. As they headed toward the harbor they discussed what was going on in the world and whether or not their parents, aunt and the others would be able to work together long enough to deal with it. Akemi was saying something when she stopped in mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Zokar asked her.

"Something is wrong." She said, pulling the curtain aside to look out. "The streets, they're too quiet." Realizing that she was right Zokar also looked out on the opposite side of the palanquin. The streets did seem unusually quiet but otherwise normal, that was until a crossbow bolt slammed into the frame of the palanquin and then things became very unnormal very quickly.

The bearers yelled in alarm and then some in pain as more bolts sailed in, several hitting some of the bearers, the rest let go of the palanquin and fled. Fortunately both of the royal siblings had been trained by both the best unarmed combat instructors in the Fire Nation and Aunt Ty Lee. Though Akemi was the better acrobat of the two, her lithe form being better suited for acrobatics than Zokar's bulky one, Zokar was more than capable of turning falling from the palanquin into a roll and coming up in a combat stance. Scanning the rooftops he saw several figures moving along the rooftops. He sent a blast of fire up at them, forcing their heads down when a commotion drew his attention.

Seemingly from every alleyway and side-street figures in black and purple robes were pouring out, many were armed with swords, knives, axes and clubs but others employed bending. To his surprise at least one of them was an earthbender who raised a wall of stone between the two palanquins, cutting Zokar and Akemi off from their parents and most of the honor guard, only two guards were with them. Zokar locked on one of his assailants, a woman with a knife in each hand, who was running at him screaming at the top of her lungs. Without thinking he thrust his right hand out and blanked her with fire, screaming in agony she fell to the ground and burned.

Zokar stared at her in horror. While he had trained for years he had never actually killed someone and had never imagined how horrible it could be. The screams, the fear in her eyes and oh Agni the smell! The thick, sickly sweet smell filled his nostrils and seemed to stick in his mouth. He could swear he was inhaling her ashes. He stumbled back, wanting nothing more than to find somewhere where he could be sick.

The sound of Akemi screaming drew his gaze, she had gone down on one knee, a bolt protruding from her other leg. At the sight of his sister hurt rage drove away all of his earlier queasiness. How dare they hurt his sister! He was going to kill them all! He found he was also angry at himself, he had allowed himself to be overcome by his weakness and that may have contributed to his sister's injury.

Rage filling him he sent a wave of fire towards a group of them as they ran towards Akemi, driving them back. Gritting her teeth against the pain Akemi rose to her feet and sent a bolt of lightning up towards the archers, there was a scream and fire from the roofs lessened. Another assailant came up behind her, to close for her to use fire. A dagger, a birthday gift from Mother, appeared in her hand and buried itself in the attacker's eye and down he went.

Zokar finally reached her and gave her a look, to which she simply nodded. As they had so many times in their duels against their friends they stood back to back. A quick look told him that they were on their own, one guard was dead and the other was too far away and surrounded. Confident that their parents would overcome their own opponents Zokar figured that they just had to hold out till they arrived.

There were too many attackers to waste time on finesse so both of them focused on area attacks, seeking to drive their attackers away and for a time it worked. Suddenly Zokar felt a sharp pain and the air left his lungs. Looking down he saw a crossbow bolt protruding from his stomach. His whole body seemed to go numb and he found that he had trouble breathing.

"Zokar!" Akemi screamed. Just then the wall that the bender had raised dissolved in a blast of fire. Father stood on the other side. His cloths were ragged, torn and singed and his face was a mask of rage. A rage which intensified when he saw Zokar and Akemi's injuries.

"YOU DARED TO HURT MY CHILDREN!" He roared, a roar which was accompanied by a blast of fire which incinerated several of the attackers. Distracted by his arrival they failed to see another attacker dropping down from a window. Zokar saw him as he descended towards Akemi, screaming in pain as movement jarred the bolt in his belly he shoved Akemi as hard as he could, she stumbled out of the way and the attackers knife sliced Zokar's arm open. As the man stumbled as he hit the ground Zokar grabbed the knife away buried the blade halfway into the man's neck. Zokar suddenly felt woozy and the world seemed to spin around him, looking down at the dead man he saw that the blade was speared with some greenish paste. He heard someone calling his name but it seemed to come from far away, the world was spinning faster and faster till he became so dizzy that he could no longer stand up and he fell to the ground and everything went black.

Zokar slowly opened his eyes. The sky was black so it must be night time, it had only been noon when they were attacked so he must have been unconscious for some time. Then he noticed the moon, it was full. That could not be right, the moon had been dark last night there was no way that it could be full. Then he became aware of his pain, it was gone, he raised his arm and looked where the wound was, it was gone; he looked down at his stomach, the bolt was also gone too.

Now completely confused, he started to get up and the sand gave way under his weight, sand? Looking around he found that he was laying on sand. Looking around he found that he was lying on dune in what appeared to be a desert with sand dunes running on for miles in every direction that he looked in. It seemed to be night time but the full moon made it almost as bright as day.

As he lay there, completely confused, he heard the sound of heavy boots approaching from behind him. Turning his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the figure standing behind him. It was a man, tall and clad from head to foot in black armor and his head concealed by cylindrical helmet. Though they had never met Zokar had seen pictures and recognized him instantly. Before he could speak the other did.

"Hello…nephew."

**Author's Notes: Bit of a twist eh? How did I do with Zokar in the fight? I wanted to show what a battle would be like for a thirteen year old. For you readers yes, I got the idea for the last part form Terry Pratchett. Till next time please pray for all those who need prayer may Jesus bless you all and Happy Fourth of July! No offence meant to the non-American readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, glad that you all like the story so far. Well, here we go Nickelodeon and Terry Pratchett own everything and the latter inspired parts of this chapter.**

_Kill the boy and let the man be born-Maester Amon, Game of Thrones_

For a moment the younger Zokar stared at his namesake and said nothing. He had dreamed of this for years, the chance to meet the man whose name he bore. To speak to him and perhaps learn the truth about his uncle, all the things that no one would talk about and perhaps, at last, get an understanding of what it was that people expected of him.

Then reality caught up with him, his uncle was dead. Which meant that this was just a dream and not real at all. Then another, more horrible, thought occurred to him. He was seeing his uncle, his uncle was dead. Did that mean he was dead as well? He looked around again, all he saw was an endless desert. He remembered all he had been taught of the Spirit World and this place, wherever and whatever it was, bore no resemblance to any of it. He turned back to his uncle, who still stood silently, gathered his courage and asked the question.

"What is this place? Is it part of the Spirit World?" He had meant to ask if he was dead or not but he found that he was too afraid of the answer.

"It is and it is not." His uncle replied. "It is where people go before they move on to the Spirit World."

"But you died years and years ago, why are you still here?"

"I chose to remain," the older Zokar paused and looked around; "I find the solitude pleasant."

"Am I dead then?" The younger Zokar asked, having at last found the courage to ask the question he had wanted, but at the same time dreaded, to ask since he had seen his uncle.

"No," came the reply; "Though you are close to death, very close to be here. As we speak they no doubt struggle to bring you back to the world of the living. Till then we may talk, what has happened?"

So Zokar told his uncle everything that he knew of the unrest wracking the world. When at last he had finished his uncle remained silent for some time before he spoke.

"So war has come to the world again. Then your duty is clear." The younger Zokar gave an exasperated sigh.

"To one of us at least." His uncle cocked his head to one side. Zokar took this as an invitation to continue and in truth he wanted to. All his life he wanted someone whom he could confide in and who better than the one who's name he bore?

"All my life," he began; "I have felt this weight about me. I have your name and everyone, Father, Mother and all the rest seem to expect something from me but no one will say what. It is as if they expect me to follow in your footsteps but no one will tell me what those footsteps are!" He found that his voice was rising with frustration but he did not care, it felt so good to let out all the emotions that he had kept hidden inside himself for so long.

"People think I am immature because of the way I act! But no one will tell me how I should act, what exactly they want from me! They named me after you and then will not tell me why they did so! Sometimes I don't think they know what they expect of me either! And sometimes…Sometimes I wonder If Father sees me or you when he looks at me!" There, he had voiced aloud for the first time what he had feared to say to anyone, and since he had gone this far he decided to go further. "You say I must do my duty but what is my duty?!" He stopped there, panting for breath. For a moment there was silence and then his uncle began to speak.

"What is your duty you ask? Your duty is as clear as the sun in the sky. You are the second son of the Fire Lord, Akemi is your sister and your future sovereign and war is upon you. Your duty is to be both her sword to strike her enemies and the shield behind which she shelters in times of need. It is to bath in the blood of her foes, it is to slay the enemies of her people. It is to endure pain and hardship so that she and they do not have to do so. It is to be ever at the forefront to seek out the strongest of the enemy before they can harm those you guard. Finally, you must be ready to die alone and far from home if that is required of you.

"You may ask why you do this, it is not for the crown for that is Akemi's. It is not for honor or glory, you may not receive them and the tasks I name still must be done. It is done because it is your duty to do so, as a son, as a brother and as a prince of the Fire Nation."

The speech but at the same it unnerved him. He knew his duty now but he almost wished that he did not. It all seemed so overwhelming and it made him feel small and afraid by comparison. Perhaps some of what he was feeling was visible on his face because after a moment his uncle began to speak again.

"Is this not what you wanted, a chance to prove yourself?" Knowing that it was the truth Zokar nodded. "Then seize it!" His uncle said, his voice strong with conviction. "Your time as a child is over! Put away the boy you were and become the man that your sister and nation need!"

"I am afraid." Zokar said, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. He flinched, expecting anger or derision from his uncle. Instead when he spoke again his tone was quite.

"I know that you are afraid. It is alright to be afraid, just do not let it master you and never let others see that you are afraid." Just then Zokar felt his body grow heavy and the places that been wounded begin to ache. "It seems that their efforts were successful," his uncle said; "It is time for you to go back."

"Wait!" Zokar cried as the desert began to fade around him; "Will I see you again?" If his uncle heard him he gave no sign. He had turned and was walking across the dunes.

**Author's Notes: Well, there you have it, did you like it? I have not yet decided if this will be the last time they speak or if I have the elder Zokar take on a mentor role, please let me know what you think. Till next time and please pray for all those who need prayer and may Jesus bless you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I am glad that you liked the last chapter and sorry that it has been so long since I updated. Nickelodeon and Martin own everything the original material.**

_Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death-first part of night watch oath, Game of Thrones_

Zokar open his eyes, flinching against the light. Though it appeared to be evening, after the darkness of…wherever he had been, even this light seemed painfully bright. He tried to rise but his head spun and he felt terribly weak so he gave up and fell back with a groan, though he was able to see that he was in his own room. The sound of someone gasping drew his attention, turning his head he saw a maid rushing from the room. Less than a minute later his parents rushed from the room and he was surprised at how upset they looked.

It wasn't such a surprise for his father to be so, he had always been the more emotional of the two, but it was almost frightening to see his mother in such a state. Her hair was in disarray, dark circles were under her eyes and if he did not know better Zokar would have sworn that she had been crying. She then further unnerved him by throwing her arms around him and hugging him so hard that he that he had difficulty breath till Father realized his plight and gently pulled Mother off.

"How are you feeling?" Father asked Zokar.

"I feel weak and my head hurts." Zokar replied. His father nodded in sympathy.

"I am not surprised. You gave us quite a scare there." Zuko gave a nervous laugh while Mai glared at him. Zokar managed a smile.

"Sorry to scare everyone." Then another thought occurred to him. "Akemi! Is she alright?!" He tried to sit up but this made the room spin and he winced in pain as his wounds flared to life. His father gently but firmly pressed him back onto the bed.

"Relax son, she is fine, it was you that we were worried about. That knife was poisoned, for the last week we were not sure if…" A strangled sound from his mother caused Zuko to stop, after a moment he continued; "Fortunately Mother knows a lot about such things, did I ever tell you that your great-grandmother was an herbalist? Anyway, she was able to aid the palace physicians in finding a cure for it."

"It has been a week?" Zokar asked.

"Yes, everyone has been terribly worried, their all outside, they've all been waiting for you to wake up. But the doctors say you should rest for a while before you see everyone. But I think you can have one more visitor before you go back to sleep." They both hugged him and then left the room, a moment later Akemi poked her head around the corner then came in the room.

Like their parents she looked like she hadn't slept in some time, her usually immaculate clothing looked rumpled worn as if she had slept in them, as evidenced by the dark circles under her eyes. She walked up to him, her stride uncharacteristically hesitant. Seeing this Zokar tried to lighten the mood by introducing some humor into the room.

"No need to so quiet Sister, I am hardly dying." He had hoped to bring a smile to her lips but her reaction was completely the opposite. She was suddenly beside his bed and before he could react she slapped him hard across the face.

"What were you thinking?!" She hissed at him, careful not to speak too loudly and bring their parents back to the room.

"What did you do that for?" He managed after a moment.

"You know why! Why did you do that?! You could have just yelled a warning, I was more than capable of getting out of the way in time in time! Instead you have to go and play hero! And look where that got you! You nearly died! You…" Here she could not continue, instead hugging him as she cried into his shoulder. Deciding not to say anything more Zokar remained silent, simply returning the embrace as best he could as her sobs quieted to hiccups. At last she quieted and rose and waked towards the door. Before she went through the door she turned and looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you Brother." He managed a weak smile.

"That's what I am here for." He felt too weak to say any more and within moments he drifted back to sleep.

The next few days past mostly in a blur, he would wake up eat a little and then slide back to sleep. When he was awake and feeling strong enough people came to see him, only one or two at a time per the doctor's orders. After his parents and sister was his grandmother, she had clearly already shed her tears, though it looked like she might start again at any moment, especially when Zokar thanked her for the part that she had played in saving his life. Lady Oriole and Oma had come as well, Oma had smuggled in a package of treats that the doctors had strictly forbidden, for which Zokar was grateful as Suki had confiscated the treats Sokka had smuggled in. Aang and Katara were next, Aang had looked at him for a moment in a way that made Zokar slightly uncomfortable but the moment had passed and Katara had fussed over almost as bad as his own mother had.

After that had been his friends. Bumi had been as exuberant as always and insisted that Zokar was either faking it or weaker than everyone had thought because if it had been Bumi who was wounded he would have been up by the end of first day. At that point Kya had thumped him upside the head and went back to checking Zokar's wounds, she seemed to be looking for a chance to practice her healing talents on something other than a training model. Tenzin came to express his thankfulness that Zokar was healing, he was so solemn that Lin commented that one would think Zokar had died, echoing Zokar's own thoughts.

The last person that he saw was his Aunt Azula. She came into the room quietly and sat down beside his bed. For a moment there was silence between them before she began to speak.

"Your mother and sister were quite angry with you you know?" He simply nodded ruefully. "Well, I cannot say that I am surprised. I always knew that if something like this were ever to happen you would act the way the way that you did. You have a lot of your uncle in you in that way." Zokar could only nod. He had not told anyone about what he had experienced while he was in a coma. He was not even sure that it had really happened or if it had been a dream of some kind. He wanted to know for sure what it had been before he decided wither or not to tell others about it. To change the subject of the conversation he asked the question that everyone else had refused to answer.

"What is going on? Has anything happened since I was wounded?" For a moment it looked as if she would refuse to talk about it like everyone else but after a moment she began to speak.

"Actually, quite a lot has happened since then. As you may have guessed Zuzu went off the handle. Had the whole city scoured and tracked the attackers' hideout down and led the raid in person. There weren't many people there and they were overwhelmed without too much difficulty. Most fought to the death but they managed to take one alive. At first he refused to talk but my brother gave him an ultimatum, he could talk to Zuko or he could talk to your mother and me, which made him suddenly far more talkative." Her she snorted and got a look on her face that made Zokar extremely uncomfortable.

"Anyway," she said after a moment; "He unfortunately did not seem to know much, mostly just propaganda. He kept raving about how our family and all the other rulers and the Avatar are corrupt and that the spirits have rejected us and that they are the heralds of a new world and all the rest of the nonsense such people always spew out. What little we did get out of him suggested that there are a series of assassinations and rebellions planned, both here and in the other countries, though he was pretty scarce on details.

"However, just a few days ago we received word that from Ba Sing Se that at a party for the Earth King's daughter another group attack the gathering. The King and his family escaped but a number of nobles and other notables were killed or wounded. The guards got most of them but none were taken alive."

"Did the prisoner know anything about the attack?" Zokar asked. His aunt's face took on a sour expression.

"We'll never know. The man was found dead in his cell this morning. It appears that he was poisoned sometime last night. We are still looking for who is responsible, though we suspect one of the guards is a member of this…group."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Zokar asked. Azula's expression became stern.

"The Avatar is going to…do whatever he does when he goes to the Spirit World and ask them if they know anything and ask them if they really are in favor of these loons. There are reports of armed bands here in the Fire Nation attacking garrisons and your Father is leading an expedition to deal with them. Meanwhile, your mother will be running things here. The two from the Water Tribe will be heading up towards the North Pole, there are rumors of trouble there too so they are going to investigate and lend a hand if needed.

"The earthbender and I will be working to root out any more of these people who might be lurking about. She will be investigating them in Ba Sing Se and I will be do so here in the Fire Nation."

"What about Akemi, me and the others?" Zokar asked his aunt.

"Akemi will stay here in the capital. I believe that your parents think that this will be a good chance for her to get some experience ruling with Mai there to help her out. The others are sending their children to Air Temple Island. I believe that your parents are going to be sending you to stay at my home on White Sands while I am here on the mainland." If she was going to say anything more she never got the chance.

"No!" Zokar interrupted; "If Akemi is staying it is my duty to stay with her!" Azula looked at him for a moment, a strange almost sad expression on her face.

"I do not doubt your courage Nephew. But you are still injured and your parents want you to be safe."

"I know." Zokar told her, his tone still firm but more gentle; "But never the less, she is my sister. It is my duty to protect her." He was not sure if what he was going to say next was true but he decided to say it anyway; "It is my duty to do so. Is not the reason I was given my name?" She looked at him for a moment, her expression going far away as if she was seeing someone else and Zokar had a pretty good idea who she was seeing.

"Alright," she said at last; "I'll speak to your parents and see what I can do." With that she rose and left the room.

After she left Zokar lay back on his bed. Things were changing and not for the better, it seemed that the world was heading back to war. Despite this Zokar felt a strange sence of calm come over him, he now knew what his purpose was. To guard Akemi, both as his sister and as his future monarch and through her the Fire Nation. In the privacy of his own room he silently made a vow.

_Agni, god of fire, hear me. I will stand by Akemi. I will be her sword and shield in her times of need. I will guard her against all foes regardless of the cost to me. Regardless of any pain or hardships that I must endure. Even if I must stand alone, against man or spirit. Against all of these and more shall I guard her and through her the land and people you have claimed as your own. From now until the day I die, this I, Zokar the second to bear the name, vow by your Eternal Flame._

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, sorry that it took so long for me to update. Did you think that I made Akemi too weepy? I hope you enjoyed it please let me know if you see anywhere that can be improved. Till next time please pray for persecuted Christians and all others who suffer persecution, the sick, the homeless and runaways, victims of human trafficking and all who need prayer. Bye and may Jesus bless you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update I hope that you like this chapter. As always I own nothing.**

_There are times when fear is good. It must keep its watchful place at the heart's controls- Aeschylus_

The time after Zokar awoke proved to be somewhat disappointing to him. In all the plays and stories once the hero made a vow like the one he had made they strode forth manfully to conquer or die, for Zokar it was nearly a week before he could get out of bed. Even before that there was the struggle to allow him to stay in the capital, something his mother opposed most strongly. Eventually, however, she gave in and he was granted permission to remain.

Two days after Zokar woke up Zuko left to deal with the uprisings. He took a force of two thousand men with plans to bring in more or even conscript from the areas that he traveled through if it should prove necessary. Accompanying him was Zokar's cousin Ozai II, Lady Oriole's son. In truth Zokar's cousin was not much of a warrior, his interest lay more composing poetry and painting, but he was an above average bender and it was felt that he had a duty as a member of the royal family to do his part, which included military service. They departed before sunrise and Zuko promised to send regular reports.

After their departure things seemed to settle into an uneasy calm as Zokar slowly regained his strength. As he had been told Lady Mai ran most of the day-to-day affairs while Akemi assisted her in order to get some first-hand experience with running a country. In private she told Zokar that she found most of it to be very boring, as it was nearing harvest time the inventory of the harvest had to be taken and taxed accordingly so much of the day was spend going over reports from officials from across the Fire Nation and amounts tallied and taxes estimated. Of far more interest were the reports from their father and cousin, though even these were not what Zokar and the others had expected.

After a few skirmishes the bands that had been causing all of the trouble just seemed to vanish, one day they had been attacking farms and small villages and the next they had vanished like morning mist. Zuko and Ozai sent out patrols who scoured the country side and questioned everyone that they came across but if anyone knew anything they were not talking. From messages received from Toph, Katara and Sokka confirmed that the same thing had happened in the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, the attacks had all suddenly stopped with no apparent explanation as to where they had gone and why they had left.

Even Azula had met with little success. She had managed to trace the guard who had poisoned the prisoner but when she went to arrest him he resisted fiercely and one of the guards with Azula had killed him. Azula had been furious and had delivered a tongue-lashing that had left him quivering for several hours afterwards. Azula had investigating him but found nothing, as Azula said he was not a traitor, just incredibly stupid. Even so, this was more than Toph got; the attackers there had just melted away and neither she nor the Di Lee were able to uncover any evidence as to their whereabouts or their motive for suddenly stopping the attacks.

But things were not all bad, five days after he woke up Zokar was at last allowed out of bed, much to his relief, though he was encouraged to take it easy. Ignoring said advice he immediately began to intensify his training. He picked up the pace with both his sword and his bending, he even considered swallowing his pride and asking either Azula or his sister to try teaching him to generate lightning again. In the meantime he worked to incorporate his bending into his swordsmanship, just as Azula had done. Akemi, seeing this, suggested that he should ask Sokka to teach him the style that their uncle had used, something Zokar found himself strangely reluctant to do so. Most times he enjoyed being around Sokka, even calling him uncle at time, but sometimes Zokar found himself reluctant to be around him. Though the how's and whys surrounding the event were somewhat confusing the fact remained that Sokka had killed his uncle. He understood that it had been war and all that and it had all happened long before he had been born but still strange feelings came up sometimes and he had a feeling that training in something that made him think about his uncle would only make things worse.

His uncle was also the cause of another frustration. He had told no one about his experience, not sure if anyone would believe him or how they would react if they did believe him. He had become reasonably certain that he had indeed seen his uncle and had determined to try to contact him. Unfortunately he had had no success. He had no idea how to enter the realm where his uncle resided and he had been reluctant to read about people who had entered the Spirit World for fear that he might be found out. He wished that his great-uncle Iroh as still alive, he had journeyed beyond and according to Father Iroh had always been ready to listen and give advice.

He was temporary distracted when Suki gave birth to her child, a baby boy. She told them that she and Sokka had already decided that if it was a boy they were going to name him Hakoda after Sokka's father. Akemi, Lady Oriole, Oma and many of the other court ladies dotted on the child and even Lady Mai managed a smile for it the first time she saw it. From letters received from the North Pole Sokka was nearly out of his mind with happiness and was coming as soon as he could. This message was followed shortly thereafter by word that Zuko and Ozai were also coming home.

When the Fire Lord and the army returned it was to find the city in an extremely festive mood. It had been more than a mouth since the attack on the royal family and the attacks on the villages. There had been no sign of the attackers and many hoped that the troubles were over for good. The mood was only increased by the fact that it was Zokar's fourteenth birthday. The story of his defense of his sister had spread far and wide and his popularity had soared and a far greater crowd than usual gathered before the palace to wish him well. A great feast was planned that night which would be attended by many of the nobles and wealthier citizens of the Fire Nation. Also in attendance would be Katara and Sokka, though to both his and his sister's regret none of their friends came with them.

The evening of the party Zokar was making his way to the Grand Hall where the party would be held. As he walked he could not shake the feeling that in spite of everything that everything was not right. There was nothing definite that he could put his finger on but there was a definite feeling of something not being quite right. He thought that his parents senesced the same thing, despite the festive mood they had both seemed reserved and reluctant to join in the general cheer, while that was not unusual for Mother Father would have at least have made an effort. Akemi had told him that their parents had been exchanging messages, both with each other and with their friends, both while Father had been gone and after his return, and they clearly were not happy with the contents. Aunt Azula had also been very quiet as well about something and no amount of pestering would get her to give up whatever it was she was helping their parents hide.

Zokar pondered this as he walked along the hallway. As he neared the hall he heard the sounds of the party going on. He tried to force such gloomy thoughts away and get into the spirit of the evening. Yet even as he walked in and received the traditional welcoming salute the feeling of wrongness grew, if anything it seemed to intensify and Zokar felt a sense of unease growing inside of him. He looked about the hall and it seemed that the shadows created by the lights were taking on an otherworldly look and all the smiling and laughing faces became strangely sinister to him, some further back were half in shadow making their faces look as if they were covered in blood. The great doors slammed shut behind him with a low yet ominous boom, like the closing of gates of the underworld in the old stories. Somehow he knew something horrible was going to happen that night.

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, sorry that I have taken so long to update. I know it's a bit short but I hope you liked it anyway. Things will be heating up in the next chapter I promise, till then good news, the American held in Sudan has been released, thanks for your prayers, please pray for persecuted Christians and all others who suffer persecution, the sick, the homeless and runaways, victims of human trafficking, those who suffer, Gail Berry, a friend of the family suffering from mental deterioration and all others who suffer from physical and mental degeneration and all who need prayer. Bye and may Jesus bless you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I hope you liked the last chapter and that you will like this one as well as always I own nothing, David Levithan owns the quote.**

_The mistake was mine, for trusting you. - The Lover's Dictionary_

Zokar walked through the crowd towards the high table at the end of the hall, politely acknowledging the greetings and congratulations of those he passed. As custom dictated all of the seats were taken but the one reserved for him. Already seated were his immediate family as well as Lady Oriole and her son. Katara, Sokka and Suki were also present. Zokar bowed to his parents and received the traditional well-wishes and after responding appropriately sat down. Before the feast could begin Zuko summoned some of the most important guests to present them to Zokar.

The first was a noble of the Earth Kingdom. He was a tall man of about sixty with a long white beard and hair. In his youth he must have been a powerful man but his muscles were withering with age and he had gained a large stomach and several chins. When he came to the table he bowed deeply in the sweeping manner of the Earth Kingdom.

"Zokar," Zuko said; "Allow me to present to you Lord Bhudev of Ba Sing Se. He is to serve as the new ambassador from the Earth King." When the Fire Lord finished speaking the man bowed to him.

"I thank you Fire Lord for your greetings and kind words." He then turned and bowed to Zokar. "I greet you, most brave and noble prince and on behalf of the Earth King I wish you a long life and much happiness." As custom dictated Zokar returned his bow.

"I thank you for your kind words and please convey my thanks to your king as well." The man bowed and returned to his seat. The next person to approach the table was a Fire Nation noble. He was a middle aged man, though still trim and hansom. His hair, graying at the temples, was pulled into a severe topknot and his clothing were of the finest quality. Despite his rather severe appetence, emphasized by his rather stiff and formal expression, Zuko's face broke into a broad smile as the man approached. Before the man could speak or even finish his bow Zuko left the table and embraced the man warmly. Zokar stared in surprise his father turned back to face the table.

"Zokar, Akemi, Ozai I want you to meet Lord Katsu, of the Southern Islands and a good friend of mine. When I first assumed the throne Katsu was one of the first nobles to support me and his support went a long way towards ensuring that my reign not only survived but prospered." The man in question smiled thinly, clearly uncomfortable with physical contact.

"You are to kind my lord," then he turned to face Zokar and bowed formally. "I greet you Prince Zokar and allow me to wish you good fortune on this happy day." Zokar returned the bow and thanked him for his kind words. The man acknowledged Zokar's words with a bow and then returned to his seat.

The next person to be presented was a dark-skinned woman, she looked to be about forty and while not what many would call beautiful she was still striking in appearance. As she approached Zokar decided that it came from her face, it radiated strength and determination, it did not look like the face of a woman who would give in easily to anything that might come her way. She was clad in the traditional clothing of the Northern Water Tribe. When she arrived at the table she bowed formally and waited for Zuko to introduce her.

"This," Zokar's father intoned, his tone far more formal than it had been when he introduced Katsu; "Is Lady Tsukiko. She has been sent here from the Northern Water Tribe to serve as ambassador from Chief Arnook." She bowed to Zuko and then turned and did the same to Zokar.

"I too wish you a long and prosperous birthday and many more on behalf of myself and the Northern Water Tribe." After she received and acknowledged Zokar's thanks she too returned to her seat. Zokar noted that she was seated next to Lord Katsu on his left side. As Zokar began to look away his attention was caught by the person sitting on Lord Katsu's other side.

She was considerably younger than Lord Katsu, at most she could be no more than twenty. She had long black hair pulled back in an elaborate style held in place with a number of ornate hair pins. She wore an elegant kimono of red and gold. Her eyes were kept modestly down yet Zokar could not shake a feeling of unease. His train of thought was interrupted when a solid blow landed on his back, nearly causing him to lose his seat. Turning in annoyance he glared at the smirking face of Ozai.

Ozai was grinning at him in a knowing way. Ozai, like Zokar, had inherited the muscular build of his namesake, unlike Zokar, Ozai had allowed himself to run to fat. He had a noticeable potbelly and his cheeks also bulged somewhat, though this was somewhat hidden by the beard that he had grown over the last year. While he was an above average bender he hated to train and did it a little as possible and while he was strong, possibly even stronger than Zokar at the moment, he had little use for weapons training. He was far more interested in poetry and artwork. Zokar did not know much about either, despite the best efforts of his tutors to the contrary, but his sister, with whom the tutors had had much more success, and many others said that Ozai's artwork and poetry were both of fine quality and that he had a promising future.

"I saw you looking." He said, his grin becoming even wider. "A word of advice, my dear kinsman, I would keep my distance from her."

"And why would that be? Who is she anyway" Zokar asked. Despite being barely eighteen Ozai was already an accomplished courtier. As he would never become Fire Lord Zokar had never bothered much to participate in the numerous court intrigues, considering most of them to be a waste of time. Ozai, on the other hand, thrived on them. Zokar was convinced that Ozai knew everyone at court as well as all of their secrets and schemes. Recently Zokar had come to the conclusion, in light of all that had been happening, that he needed to learn more of the court workings and he could think of no better teacher than Ozai, with the possible exception of his aunt but she was not here often enough. Speaking of which, he looked across the table and saw that Azula was not present.

"Who are looking for?" Ozai asked him, clearly annoyed that Zokar was no longer paying attention to him.

"Where is Aunt Azula?"

"Oh, somewhere. I heard that a new lead had been discovered and she went to investigate it. I am sure that she will show up eventually." Zokar shrugged and turned back to the original topic.

"So why did you tell me to stay away from her?" Ozai's face lit up again, if there was one thing he loved it was hearing and spreading gossip.

"Why, because she is one of Lord Katsu's concubines." This caused Zokar to raise his eyebrows in surprise. While many nobles had concubines it was considered somewhat scandalous for a lord to be seen with them in public and Lord Katsu did not seem to be the kind of man who would flaunt custom and tradition in so public a manner. His face must have betrayed his thoughts because Ozai nodded his head in a mock sage-like manner and his grin grew even wider.

"Scandalous isn't it? Especially from that self-styled paragon of tradition Katsu. Well, I doubt that it has anything to do with you, he is probably still annoyed with my dear half-brother."

"I am confused," Zokar said; "Father sounded like they were the best of friends." At this Ozai shook his head in a condescending manner.

"Oh my dear, naïve kinsman, nothing could be farther from the truth. Oh I do not doubt my half-brother thinks it is so but sadly it is not. You see while Lord Katu was one of your father's earliest supports it was hardly for altruistic reasons. You see he saw which way the wind was blowing after the defeat of my father by the Avatar and came over for two reasons, first to keep his holdings and second he hoped that the lands of those who continued to support Azula would be forfeited and divided among Zuko's supporters. Neither happened; your father pardoned the lords who yielded and granted their lands to their heirs if they did not survive the final battle, so Lord Katsu was disappointed there. He did not even manage to keep all of his own lands because the Fire Lord returned all the lands in the Earth Kingdom to the Earth King, except for that land which became the Republic of Nations. So you see Lord Katsu has gained little from his support of your father and he is the kind of man who nurses such slights long after sensible men have moved on."

After that Zokar sat in silence for some time. He found that the feeling of unease had grown despite his best efforts to suppress it. The meal was exhalent and contained many of his favorite dishes but he barely tasted them. People seemed to sense his mood and tried to draw him out of it but without success, he found he just wanted the evening to be over. So it was with relief that his father announced it was time for the presentation of the gifts, the last event of the evening.

The first to present their gifts was of course the Royal Family. Ozai presented him with one of his paintings. It was a painting of Zokar saving Akemi which portrayed Zokar in such a heroic pose that Zokar had to fight the urge to hide his face. Lady Oriole's gift was a fine set of riding boots knowing that Zokar was fond of riding. Akemi presented him with a new suit of armor that she had had commissioned for him. But the finest gift was from his parents. With a flourish they presented him with Fire Fang, the ancestral sword of the Royal Family. Zokar was stunned by this act, though he remembered to maintain a solemn demeanor. He did, however, make sure that the sword was placed in such a manner that ensured that all of the guests could see it.

After the Royal Family it was time for the guests to present their gifts, first to do so was Lord Katu. As the man rose to speak the feeling of unease, which had subsided in Zokar while his family presented their gifts, rose up him as Katu rose to speak. Lord Katu paused for a moment before he began the traditional speech given when presenting gifts to the Royal Family. He cast gaze across the assemblage and Zokar's feeling of unease turned to dread, then the man began to speak.

"My lords, ladies and honored guests. On this auspicious day it customary to present gifts to the one whose birth is celebrated this day. But on this day I wish to expand on this custom and give a gift, not just to the Prince, but to all present and to the whole world. The gift of a new world." With that, before anyone could react, a dagger appeared in Lord Katu's hand. Which he plunged into Ambassador Katsu's throat. As she collapsed forward onto the table, blood pouring from her throat onto the table, chaos erupted.

All throughout the hall fights broke out as Lord Katu's allies fell on the other guest. Zokar and the others at the table had leapt to their feet and Zokar had pulled Fire Fang from its sheath. But as he looked around he found it difficult to tell some friends from foes when both were employing bending, their hands and anything else they could get their hands on and in some cases it was all too easy to tell who the assassins were, they were the ones who had weapons. The elaborate robes and dress worn to formal occasions made exhalent places to hide a variety of weapons, daggers, hand axes short swords and more suddenly appeared in abundance leaving the unarmed guests, especially those who were not benders, at a severe disadvantage. Many of these attempted to flee from the hall but when they reached the doors they found these had been sealed from on the other side. Even those who were benders found their powers limited; many of these were firebenders and they had to limit the much power they could put into their attacks to avoid hitting those around them who were not attacking them. This did not seem to bother the benders among the attackers, who seemed perfectly willing to maim and kill their fellows in order to bring down the other guests.

Zokar was broken by a grunt of pain near him. Turning he saw his father clutching at his arm, a throwing knife buried in the meat of his upper arm. A second knife flew through the air towards him but Katara summoned water from her ever-present poach and froze around it, causing it to fall the floor. Zokar looked around, trying to trace the knife' trajectory. To his surprise he found that the knife thrower was Lord Katu's concubine. It turned out that her array of hair pins were in fact throwing knives. She had already drawn several more but her aim was blocked by several of her allies who were rushing the royal family's table.

Suddenly Ozai seized the table and, roaring with the effort, he heaved the table forward. With a resounding boom it crashed into the oncoming attackers, knocking them onto the floor. Meanwhile Katara was seeing to Zuko's arm. The Fire Lord turned towards one of the Royal Guard and yelled at him.

"Get my family out of here!"

"No!" The Fire Lady said; "I am not leaving you!"

Before Zuko could say anything the guard, who had been standing behind Mai, sent a blast of fire into her back. Her hair and dress erupted in flames and her skin began to blacken before Zokar's horrified gaze.

"Get away from my mother!" Akemi screamed. She followed this up with a bolt of lightning which blew a hole in his chest the size of Zokar's head. Zokar was starting to run towards his mother when a booted foot slammed into his head, knocking him to the ground. As he rose, head spinning, he turned to see Lord Katu's concubine. She had discarded her kimono, underneath she wore boots and leather armor. She had discarded her throwing knives in exchange for a pair of jian swords, the one in her left hand in a reverse grip. With a wild smile she thrust at him with her right-handed sword, he barely managed to role to the side and scrambled to his feet, he still had Fire Fang in his hand and assumed a guard position. As soon as they crossed blades it quickly became apparent who was the better sword fighter.

He was well trained but her fighting style was too fast, too aggressive too…different. She kept switching her blades, sometimes one blade was reverse-gripped, and then she would switch them up, all the while making attacks from seemingly impossible angels. He had trained to fight dual-wielded blades but those had been dao swords, which were wielded differently than jian swords and he had never faced dual-wielded ones. In addition, she was wearing armor while he was only wearing formal robes. Soon he was bleeding from several wounds and giving ground. She pressed her advantage, a look of contempt on her face.

"Is this really all you can do?" She asked, contempt clear in her voice. "You want to know your problem is? You trained alright but all your training was 'gentlemen' fencing. You trained to fight honorable duels, not real fights like this."

As he fell back Zokar found he had to agree with her, she was just too good, he could not win in a straight-up fight. If he wanted to win he had to change the situation. He sent a blast of fire in her direction, she dodged it but it made her break off her attack, Zokar guessed that she wasn't a bender, he had to use that to his advantage. While she may not have been a bender herself she knew how to fight them, he launched a number of attacks at her but none of them landed, she nimbly dodged to the side leaned backwards to let the fire pass over her.

Trying to change things up Zokar tried shooting fire along the floor towards her foot, as she stumbled backwards he threw himself forwards. Pain shot threw him as she thrust one of her blades into his stomach. Fortunately, she was unable to get much power behind it, at the same time his thick robes provided some protection so the blade did not go in very deep. He crashed into her and they both fell to the ground, him on top of her. She threw an elbow into his face breaking his nose, he responded by slamming his forehead into her face, breaking her nose in return.

Zokar did not know how to breathe fire, one more way in which his sister was better bender, but he did have a mouth full of teeth. Before she could react he shot his head forward and tore her throat out with his teeth. Spitting out blood and gristle he rose to his feet and surveyed the scene, this seemed to have gotten even worse.

Unarmed and taken off guard, many intoxicated, most of the guest not involved in the attack were down, either dead or dying. Some of the attackers were down as well but most were still on their feet. Some were dealing with the remaining guests but most, led by Lord Katu and Lord Bhudev, who held a bloody mace in his hand, were advancing on the dais. Zokar looked around to see how things stood for them, not well. His father had regained his footing though he still clutched at his arm. He stood protectively beside Mai, she lay on her side on the floor. The fire was out but much of her hair was gone and her body was covered in burns. Katara was on her knees working water over the burns. Ozai was there, his face covered in sweat and his eyes wide with fear. Akemi, Sokka had taken up fighting positions and stood facing the oncoming attackers and Lady Oriole stood near Mai, aiding Zuko in defending her. Three of the Royal Guard still stood on the flank, the rest were down.

The attackers stopped at the foot of the dais and the two groups glared at one another for what seemed like hours. At last Zuko, locking eyes with Lord Katu, began to speak.

"Why?" Pain, rage and betrayal evident in every word. "I thought were friends. Why would you betray me like this?" Lord Katu just shrugged.

"As I said, a new world is coming. You, the Earth King even the Avatar, your time is ending. The Master will destroy the old world and raise a new one in its stead. And unlike you, he will reward those who help bring that about."

"Who is he?!" Zuko demanded.

"I see no need to tell you. Your time is over, it is time for you to depart." As he finished speaking Zokar felt a tingling in the air. At first he thought that Akemi was summoning lightning but when he looked over he saw that wasn't and the she and the others also seemed to be sensing the same thing.

Then movement caught his eyes, something was moving among the dead. At first it seemed to be patches of mist but it began to rise up, separate and take form. The forms were in a variety of shapes though many took on what seemed to be long serpentine forms with claws. The bodies ranged in color from red to black to purple with yellow eyes, eyes that seemed to burn with furry and blood-lust and regarded the survivors with hunger.

"Angi preserve us!" Ozai gasped; "Spirits!"

"Yes," Lord Katu intoned; "A gift from our master as a sign of his support and of the impotence of the Avatar and the old spirits like your precious Agni." Without another word he pointed towards Zuko and the others and the spirits launched themselves towards them. Zokar and the others launched elemental attacks at them, when they connected it seemed to hurt them but the spirits were too fast most of the time and dodged the attacks. Two of them focused on Ozai, while one distracted him the other came in from behind and speared him through the back with its claws and it hoisted him, kicking and screaming, into the air. It hauled him nearly all the way up to the ceiling and then released him, as he fell he was swarmed by several of the others and he was lost to view. By the time they were done what hit the ground could no longer be recognized as human.

"Ozai!" Lady Oriole screamed, her voice so filled with grief and rage that it was almost unrecognizable. With a hate-filled shriek she sent a blast of fire of far greater intensity than Zokar had ever seen her generate before. It caught three of the spirits and they emitted piercing wails as they dissolved in the flames. Her attack was cut short when the attackers, who had advanced while Zokar and the others were distracted by the spirits, reached them. Lord Bhudev came up behind Lady Oriole and struck her so hard that even as far away as he was Zokar could hear her skull crack. Without a sound she crumbled to the ground.

After that Zokar had no time to focus on anything but staying alive. The rush of attackers drove the survivors apart from one another. Zokar hacked and slashed till he was covered from head to foot in blood and blasted fire in every direction, it did not seem to matter, for every opponent he felled it seemed to more took their place. Then, just like that, they seemed to melt away and he found himself alone. He looked around to survey the scene. The ground was covered with bodies, both friend and foe. Lord Bhudev was down, his head twisted to an odd angle, and Sokka had his mace, though he held it in only his right hand, his left hung limply at his side.

Katara was still trying tend to Mai, Zuko stood over them with a sword that he had taken from one of the attackers. Akemi moved over to stand beside their father, she had no weapons but she was surrounded by burned bodies. As he moved to join them he Zokar saw that the rest of the guards were down. At the foot of the dais stood Lord Katu with about twenty men, who had apparently not joined in the initial assault, above them the remaining spirits hovered over them.

"Well done Fire Lord. An effort worthy of your ancestors but ultimately useless. No matter how hard it fights the old most give way to the new. You should know that even if you had won it would not have changed what is coming. In a way this is more merciful." He raised his arm to signal the attack but before he could lower it the doors to the hall exploded. On the other side of the smoking remains stood Azula and behind her a number of the Palace Guards. Her clothing was torn and dirty and blood seeped from a gash on her right cheek.

"Zuko, the palace is under attack!" Lord Katu looked at Zuko and smiled.

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I hoped you liked this one. Yes, I this was inspired by the Red Wedding. As for the spirits, I have a hard time believing that Ko the Face Stealer was the only bad spirit out there. Well there will be more action in the next chapter, though I cannot promise that the next will be as long as this one. Till then please pray for persecuted Christians and all others who suffer persecution, the sick, the homeless and runaways, victims of human trafficking, those who suffer, Gail Berry, a friend of the family suffering from mental deterioration and all others who suffer from physical and mental degeneration and all who need prayer. Bye and may Jesus bless you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well. As always I own nothing.**

_When you do what you fear most, then you can do anything―Stephen Richards_

Zokar felt his spirits, which had risen with the arrival of reinforcements, plummet at the news that fighting was going on outside of the hall. He had hoped that his aunt's arrival signaled the end of the fighting. He was tired and wounded, as were most of those with him. He risked a quick look at his mother as she lay moaning on the ground. She needed extensive healing and he was not sure that she was going to get it with a battle being waged. A chuckling sound drew his attention, Lord Katu was smiling and chuckling.

"Did I not tell you Fire Lord, the old world is over."

"Not yet." Zuko spat.

"We shall see." Lord Katu said. For a moment everyone just glared at each other and then. Then, as if by some unspoken signal, everyone lunged forwards.

With the arrival of Azula the two sides were evenly matched in numbers but many with Zuko were already winded and wounded and Katara was too occupied with treating Mai to take part in the battle. Fortunately many of Lord Katu's followers were better equipped to massacre party guests than fighting members of the Royal Guard led by a prodigy like Azula. It seemed that they were in for a bloody struggle which could go either way. Or it did until several of the guards who had come with Azula fell back and sent streams of fire into their erstwhile compatriots' backs. Azula and the others turned to face this new threat but in the confusion they kept getting in one another's' way and became a confused mass and easy prey for the traitors. The situation was only made worse by the spirits which continued to hover above the fray and swoop down on targets which presented themselves. Though they quickly learned to keep their distance from Azula when she sent a bolt of lightning into one of them and blasted it out of existence.

Lord Katu and his followers were not able to capitalize on this because Zuko and the others charged them. They were outnumbered and most of them were wounded but they were driven by a rage and a determination to avenge the treason that had been inflicted upon them and all the deaths and injuries that had resulted from that treachery. Zokar felt something inside him growing as he thought of his mother, a rage and hate that he had never thought himself capable of before. Taking Fire Fang in one hand he grabbed up one of the female assassin's swords without really thinking and charged, his rage blinding him from the pain in his wounds. His one thought was Lord Katu, his smirking, arrogant face so confident of victory it made Zokar want to retch. Zokar wanted to get to him, to kill him, to wipe the arrogance away and replace it with pain, fear and finally despair as Zokar tore him apart limb from limb. Screaming in fury he threw himself into Lord Katu's followers.

Zokar had never trained with two-sword fighting and these swords were not designed for it anyway. Also, he had so much rage flowing through him he could not focus. As a result his swordsmanship was practically nonexistent and more resembled wild flailing and his blades banged against each other more than once but his rage lent him speed and increased his already formidable strength. He thrust and hacked left and right killing and maiming as he tried to force his way to Lord Katu. The man saw him coming and clearly did not wish to engage Zokar in combat and began to push his way through his followers in an effort to escape the hall, the fighting had moved from the entrance and Katu was able to make good his escape, Zokar in hot pursuit.

As soon as he was clear of the hall Lord Katu broke into a full sprint. As Zokar chased him through the hallways, though his wounds slowed him. As he ran he could smell smoke and hear the sounds of people fighting and screams of pain and fear echoing the throughout the palace but he ignored it all of it, he was focused entirely on catching Lord Katu and killing him. Zokar soon found that his quarry was a skilled runner despite being hampered by his heavy robes. In an effort to slow him down Zokar sent a blast of fire at Katu's back, before it could make contact Katu turned and directed the fire into the wall. Zokar cursed, he had not known that Lord Katu was a bender and the man hadn't used it at all during the massacre in the hall. At the moment, however, Zokar was too angry to care about it or consider the implications other than that the man was still getting away.

Lord Katu ran up a flight of stairs, Zokar behind him and gaining ground. They emerged on an upper story balcony. Below them a battle waged in the palace courtyard and beyond. Whole sections of the city seemed to be on fire and the sounds of battle rose up so that even where he stood Zokar could hear it. More spirits hovered above the city, swooping down to strike at people or destroy buildings. Zokar barely acknowledged any of this, he was focused entirely on Katu. The man, seeing that there was nowhere for him to run, at last turned to face Zokar. A jian sword appeared in his hand.

"I had hoped to kill your father but I suppose that there is still time for that and I am sure it will hurt your father greatly when I present your head to him." With a roar of pure rage Zokar threw himself at the other man. His blows were wild but powerful and he was sure that he would easily break through Lord Katu's defenses. But he didn't, the man blocked and parried his attacks with almost contemptible ease. Enraged Zokar redoubled his efforts but no matter how fiercely he attacked none of the blows got through.

"Really, is that all you can do? Surely you mother meant more to you than that? Did you not come after me to avenge her? Then again, perhaps she did not generate that much devotion from you, she was always a rather cold woman. I am actually rather surprised that that attack hurt her in fact." At those words a read mist descended over Zokar's eyes and a roaring filled his ears, blocking out all else. His threw himself at Katu with both blade and flame forgoing any technique. He was so blinded by his rage that he could barely see anything through the haze of his rage, even Lord Katu was little more than a haze to Zokar. Yet, though he was being driven back, Lord Katu was still able to either evade or parry Zokar's attacks.

Despite his obvious skill Katu did not go onto the attack, only evading or parrying. Zokar did not know why and he did not care, except that the man's contemptuous ease at holding him off was fueling his anger. Again and again he hammered at the man, his breath coming in ragged gasps, blind to everything else.

"Pitiful," Lord Katu said; "Your uncle was just like you. An animal who could not accept that the world had changed and that his time had passed. Or maybe he did, perhaps that was why he allowed that boy from the Water Tribe to kill him, because he knew that there was no place in the world for him any longer." That stoked Zokar's rage even further and he gathered himself to lunge forward again.

_No Zokar! _A voice echoed in his head. It did so with such force that it broke through Zokar's rage and made him pause. He knew that voice, having heard it before, in a place between worlds.

_Uncle?_ He thought, feeling half hopeful and half foolish for doing so.

_Yes Nephew. Nephew you must not give into Lord Katu's taunting. He is getting you to give in to your anger; it is empowering you but it is also making you blind and reckless. Once you have exhausted yourself he will move in for the kill._

Zokar saw that his uncle was right. Now that he had pause to think about it his wounds were hurting greatly. As the rage and adrenalin receded he found that he was practically drained of energy and he did not think he could last much longer. Lord Katu seemed to sense this and began to launch his own attacks, tired and feeling the effects of his wounds Zokar was forced to give ground in turn.

_Uncle what do I do?! _Zokar thought desperately.

_Master your rage, do not be used by it._

At first Zokar did not know what his uncle was talking about and he felt a flash of anger at what he thought was useless advice. That anger flashed through him, giving him a brief surge of energy, and then it came to him. He saw what his uncle was talking about, how to master his rage and use it to his advantage.

He searched himself for the rage that he had felt earlier and stoked it back to the full force that it had been at before. Again the red mist descended over his eyes but this time Zokar did not let it take him. He did not let it flow freely through him, he caged it in a part of his mind and held it there. He felt pressure building within him. He could feel it roiling and churning, trying to break out, he could feel the intense energy of that anger as well. Soon his whole body was quivering with the effort.

With great difficulty he tapped into that energy, the key was to tap into it without letting the rage that generated it to take control of him again. It was possibly the most difficult thing that he had ever done in his life. It pounded in his head till he thought his skull would split open, it coiled in his belly like a ball of magma till he felt sure it was eating its way out of him. His eyes bulged burned with the effort to focus and beat back the red mist and he wanted to scream from the pain it was all causing him.

Despite all of the pain he found that his efforts were bearing fruit. He could now see clearly again, indeed his vision seemed sharper than it usually was. His flagging energy surged anew and the pain of his wounds receded to the back of his mind. The strength the rage gave returned to him but this time he was in control of it, not the other way around. The speed had also returned, to Zokar it seemed that Lord Katu was moving in slow motion. And when he launched blasts of fire along his blades the flames seemed to be both more powerful and precise than before. In short order Katu was once again on the defensive.

But it was so hard. The rage becoming harder and harder to contain and the pressure and desire to give into the rage were building, Zokar knew that if he did not release the rage or surrender to it soon the pain would drive him insane. He had to end the fight and quickly.

Katu seemed to have sensed that something had changed within Zokar and went fully onto the offensive. To Zokar it seemed like the man was moving through tar. With little effort he brought his right blade up to knock Katu's sword away. He then followed it up with a kick that sent the sword flying. As the man fell back Zokar found that he could not hold it back any longer, with a scream of pain and release he thrust both of his blades into Lord Katu's chest and shot fire along them into the man and then everything went black.

He was not sure how long it was before his vision returned to him. The anger had drained away, as well as the energy it had granted him. He felt weak as a baby, the pain in his wounds seemed to have intensified, his breaths came in ragged gasps and he could not stop his body from shaking. He looked over to where Lord Katu lay and saw only a blackened corpse. He wanted to do nothing more than lay down and pass out but sounds from below caught his ear. With great difficulty he made his way to the edge of the balcony and looked down, in the streets below the battle still waged, it seemed the night of blood had not yet ended. With a weary sigh he began to slowly make his way back towards the stairs.

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone what did you think. Sorry that it took so long to update. As you can see the first Zokar is taking on his mentoring role, will explain how later on. I was originally going to have his nephew learn to fight like he did but I decided to do something different for him. The second Zokar's fighting style will essentially be Juyo from Star Wars, if you don't know what that is google it, this was my interstation of it. Did I do a good job? Please let me know in the reviews. In a way it is the opposite from his uncle, who fought with suppressed emotions, while he fights with controlled emotions. Till next time please pray for persecuted Christians and all others who suffer persecution, the sick, the homeless and runaways, victims of human trafficking, those who suffer, Gail Berry, a friend of the family suffering from mental deterioration and all others who suffer from physical and mental degeneration and all who need prayer. Bye and may Jesus bless you **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope that you like this one as well.**

_In the absence of orders find something and kill it-Erwin Rommel _

Zokar walked down the stairs, occasionally stumbling despite his best efforts. He was completely exhausted and wanted to do nothing more than lay down and sleep till his next birthday. But he could not, there were still battles to be fought. But first he had to find his family and make sure that they were alright. He was especially concerned for his mother and needed to know that he would be alright. As he stumbled down the stairs he slowly regained control of his breathing; he was still exhausted but at least he was no longer gasping for breath and bit by bit his walk steadied.

As he walked down the stairs he thought about how his uncle had contacted him. He had half convinced himself that he had not seen his namesake the first time but there was no denying that his uncle had contacted him tonight and had it not been for him it was likely that it would be him and not Lord Katu lying dead on the ground. How had that been possible? To the best of his knowledge the dead did not communicate with the living outside of the Spirit World. Well, he remembered Avatar Aang telling him about when Avatar Roku was his guide during the Hundred Year War and had spoken to him and even acted through him. But he was the Avatar, that sort of thing he was supposed to do. He pushed all his questions away, there was a battle to fight, he could think about all of this later.

As he entered the main areas of the palace the sounds of people moving around and fighting could again be heard. Now that he was not distracted by his pursuit of Lord Katu Zokar could see the bodies lying about, a combination of servants, guards and people which he did not recognize and assumed that they were more of Lord Katu's accomplishes. Not knowing what else to do he started to head back towards the hall. He never got there, storming down the hall was Zuko and Azula followed by a detachment of guards and soldiers. He started towards them when Zuko spotted him. Without a word Zokar fell in beside his father, Zuko looked for a moment as if he was going to protest and but then stopped himself and simply nodded at Zokar.

"Where is Mother?" Zokar asked.

"In the Royal Quarters with Katara and your sister." After that he felt silent and it was clear that he was not in the mood to talk, anger still clear on his features. Seeing this Zokar turned to Azula to find out what was going on.

"The fighting has mostly ended in the palace, there is still some resistance but they are mostly contained and we are leaving it to the Royal Guard to deal with them. However the fighting in the city is still going on and we are going to help the Home Guard deal with them." After that they walked in silence till they reached the gates leading out of the palace. As they opened Zuko turned to Zokar; "Whatever happens out there, you stay close to me, no matter what happens. Do you understand me?" This last was said so vehemently that it startled Zokar who quickly nodded as the gates opened and they marched out.

The city was in chaos, while the plaza in front of the palace was calm beyond the city was burning. There was no fixed battle lines, instead there was a number of separate struggles going on at the same time. As far as Zokar could see they did not seem to have a definite strategy, rather they seemed intent only on causing as much terror and death as possible. Indeed some were actually ignoring the soldiers and guards attacking them to focus on either destroying buildings or killing civilians who had not managed to flee. Aiding in these efforts were the spirits whom seemed, if anything, to be more vicious and malevolent than their human allies in their destructive rampage.

Zuko, after sizing up the situation, ordered his forces to split up. Some under Captain Katsu were sent to organize the contingents already battling the attackers and bring the various fires under control. Those who remained with Zuko moved to confront the largest group of attackers, these seemed to sense their approach and they turned to face them. There were no calls to surrender nor challenges issued, the two sides just came together.

For this battle Zokar soon found himself relying primarily on his bending as opposed to his swords. Though he had caught his breath he still found himself short of energy and his fire did not seem as powerful as it usually was. And he was not alone; both his father and aunt, indeed all of the soldiers and guards with them, had been fighting for some time and showed it. Fortunately for them the people they were engaged with were just as weary. They had not been fighting but they had expended their energy in slaughter and destruction, many of the benders among them using their abilities in impressive but ultimately energy-wasteful displays. Unfortunately, the spirits with them gave no sign of weariness.

Not all of the attacking benders were firebenders, there were also several earth and waterbenders among them. One of the earthbenders, a muscular man his bare chest covered with tattoos, was yelling at the others in an effort to get them into some kind of order to meet the oncoming assault. Some listened and rallied around him but the majority ignored him and threw themselves at Zokar and the others. Seeing this the man gave up his efforts to rally them and went on the offensive, he tore the stone walls from two houses and threw them at Zuko and the others. Before they could impact Azula sent a bolt of lightning towards one of them, the impact shattering it into numerous smaller pieces. There was not time to do the same to the other and it crushed one man not fast enough to get out of the way. Zuko sent a blast of fire at the man but a waterbender brought water from a nearby fountain and doused the flames. The man sent a barrage of ice bolts toward Zuko. Before they could reach him Zuko formed a shield of fire, when the water made contact with it the water doused the flames and the flames evaporated the water.

The two seemed to be deadlocked when one of the spirits swooped in behind the Fire Lord. Zokar saw it and shouted a warning but it came too late. Before Zuko could react the creature raised its claw-like arms and drove them into his back. As its fellow sprit had done with Ozai the spirit began to hoist Zuko into the air. However, unlike Ozai, Zuko was a hardened combat veteran and kept his head and reacted. Gritting his teeth with the effort and clearly fighting down pain, Zuko twisted himself partially around and sent a blast of fire into the spirit's face. It wailed in pain and thrashed about in an effort to escape from the flames. Because of this Zuko was able to pull himself free from its claws and plummet fifteen feet to the street below. He landed in a heap accompanied by several loud snapping noises, clear indications of breaking bones, and lay were he fell groaning.

Zokar screamed in rage and attacked. Father had taught Zokar and his sister the firebending that he had learned from the dragons and later from the Sun Warriors, to use energy and drive to power their bending rather than anger and aggression. But when he saw his father laying bleeding and broken on the ground those lessons went straight out the window. He felt a burning core of hate and rage twisting inside his chest, he reached inside and seized it. He thrust his fist at the spirit and let loose with a blast of fire that was stunning in its intensity. As with the one that Lady Oriole had attacked the spirit shrieked in agony and crumbled into an ash-like substance. Zokar did not have time to enjoy his victory as the earthbender had managed to get his fellows into some sort of order and they were now launching a coordinated attack.

The earthbender raised a wall of stone too thick for any of the soldiers' fire to penetrate. Azula's lightning blew chunks out of it but the earthbender bent more stone from the street and nearby buildings to fill in the gaps. Shielded by this barrier the other benders of the attackers began launching coordinated attacks at Zokar and the others. The earthbender would open up gaps in the barrier and the others would launch attacks through these gaps and then the earthbender would seal them up again. These attacks were made more dangerous by the unique ways that they combined their attacks.

They combined their attacks in ways that Zokar had never seen before. A pair of them, a waterbender and a firebender, attacked together. The firebender launched a blast of flame at some of the soldiers, as they prepared to deflect it the waterbender bent a stream of water into the fire. The water instantly became a boiling steam that blistered the hands and faces of the soldiers who fell back screaming. A second pair, this one, an earthbender and another firebender, also launched an attack. The earthbender bent a chunk of stone from the ground and formed it into a pyramid-shaped object hollowed in the center. She launched it into the air and over the heads of Zokar and the others. The firebender then sent a blast of fire into the hollow center. The heat caused the stone to shatter and rain down chunks of stone down onto them.

The lead earthbender took advantage of the confusion to move his barrier forward, forcing Zokar and the others forward. They were slowed by the fact that they had their wounded, including a still unconscious Zuko, with them. Zokar felt like screaming in frustration as he threw another blast at fire at the wall, as with all of the others it impacted harmlessly against the stone wall. He was filled with worry and concern; for his parents, his sister and everyone else he cared about. He was also filled with rage at what had happened this night. It had energized him briefly and allowed him to deal with the spirit which had harmed his father but the energy was gone now and the anger no longer fueled him, he was just too tired and it showed. Each of his attacks was weaker than the one that came before. All of the wounds that he had sustained throughout the night were all catching up with him as well. He had been bleeding for hours and he was feeling the effects at last. His breath was coming in increasingly short and ragged gasps, his skin felt cold and clamming and he could feel his pulse hammering like a drum and it was becoming harder and harder to focus. Suddenly his aunt was beside him, an intense look in her eyes.

"This isn't working!" She said, as if he hadn't been aware of that himself. "We need to try something else!"

"You have an idea?" He asked her, his voice slurring, she nodded.

"Yes, I need you to get up there," she said, pointing to the roof of one of the buildings; "And wait for the barrier to pass by you. I'll keep their attention."

"What good will that do?" He asked her.

"You'll know when the time comes. Just remember that game you and Akemi used to play at my home/" She told him.

Now he understand so he nodded and headed toward the building, staggering a few times. While he ran toward it Azula launched more fire and lightning at the barrier. As with the previous attacks these did no good but they focused on her and did not see Zokar go into the building. Zokar reached the top floor and made his way to the rooftop, once there he lay down and made himself as flat as he could and waited.

Slowly the barrier moved past where he lay and he cautiously raised his head and looked over the edge. The earthbender was in front moving the barrier with the others clustered behind him, leaping to opens he created to launch more attacks. He moved his gaze to his aunt and prepared himself for what was to come.

Back when he and Akemi had been visiting their aunt on the White Sands Islands and learning lightning generation they had developed a game using it. Because she was the only one of them who had been able to successfully generate it Akemi would always start the game. She would shoot lightning at Zokar and then start running around, Zokar would catch it and then throw it back at her. They would keep running about throwing it back and forth between them till one of them tired and directed the lightning into the air, the one that did was the loser. Azula had liked the game and had even joined in at times but she had advised them not to let their parents know about it as they assumed that they would not have approved. A sentiment to which both Zokar and Akemi had agreed with completely.

As soon as the barrier was past him Azula generated a bolt of lightning and shot it towards Zokar. He rose and prepared to catch it but as he did pain flaired from a wound on his left leg and he stumbled, causing him to perform the movements incorrectly as the bolt made contact. His body went rigid as electricity flooded his body. With the movements done wrong instead of the lightning flowing down his arm, to his shoulder and then down to his belly and then back up to his other arm it went all over his body. His back arched, his muscles spasmed and he could feel and smell skin and hair burning. Despite this he found that he still had control over some of the energy. Stagering to the edge of roof he stared down till he found the lead earthbender and thrust his hand toward the man. The lightning that he had controlled flowed from his hand and struck the man. It lacked the power to kill but the impact knocked the man into the barrier and made him lose control of it. It collapsed to the ground, leaving those behind it open to attack. Zokar did not see it. As soon as he released the lightning he staggered backward, vomiting blood. The pain and weariness was just too much he fell to the ground, cracking his skull on the roof knocking him unconscious.

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter, sorry that it took so long to update. The idea about them throwing lightning around I got from the story **_**The Masks We Wear**_** written by **NiceThorn, **an interesting story which you should look at**. **Till next time please pray for persecuted Christians and all others who suffer persecution, the sick, the homeless and runaways, victims of human trafficking, those who suffer, Gail Berry, a friend of the family suffering from mental deterioration and all others who suffer from physical and mental degeneration and all who need prayer. Bye and may Jesus bless you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well. As always I own nothing.**

_In all chaos there is a cosmos, in all disorder a secret order. - Carl Jung_

Zokar found himself rising from the darkness back into the light and into pain. With a groan he opened his eyes and looked around, he was no longer on the rooftop. Instead he was lying in his bed back at the palace, his torn and bloody robes were gone and instead he was clad in sleepwear.

"This is getting rather reparative." He said softly to himself.

He tried to rise but as he did so pain flared throughout his body, causing him to hiss in pain and lay back down. After a moment he propped himself up and opened his shirt to look at his chest. It was a mass of bandages and parts of the skin that he could see were bruised and discolored and quite tender to the touch. After a moment he took a deep breath and slowly sat up again, wincing from the pain. He had to sit there for a moment till the pain receded. He then swung his feet onto the floor and stood up. He turned towards the door and started walking, wincing and groaning with every step. He got perhaps half way to the door when it burst open and Akemi came in.

"Zokar! The servants said you were awake! What in the name of Agni are you doing?! You nearly died, you should be resting!" Zokar was about to make a witty remark to attempt to lighten the mood when a thought occurred to him.

"How are Mom and Dad?!" He asked urgently. At that Akemi's face crumpled and she was clearly fighting back tears.

"Not good Zokar. Father was badly hurt, Aunt Katara has been working on him but there have been so many wounded that she keeps being called away, so far neither of them have regained consciousness and there is doubt as to whether or not either of them ever will." Zokar felt as if he had been punched in the stomach; he had seen both of them be injured during the battle but he had not realized just how badly they had been injured. He tried to imagine what it would be like if either or both of them were no longer around, the idea was so horrible that he violently cut off that train of thought. He also felt his anger returning and he welcomed it as it drove away the fear he felt at the possibility of losing his parents and then another thought occurred to him.

"Does that mean that you will be taking over dad's duties as Fire Lord?" Akemi took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Yes, until Father is able to resume his duties I shall be managing the realm," she paused and forced a small smile; "It is rather fortunate that I have some experience with running things." Then she paused and the smile left her face. "And the first duty that I have to perform is to officiate at the memorial service for the fallen."

Zokar felt his spirits drop even further. With everything that had happened he had almost forgotten his cousin and that made him feel even worse. He also felt his anger rising even more and he struggled to keep it under control.

"How is Aunt Oriole?" She was not really their aunt but they had always considered and referred to her as such.

"She woke up, but she isn't the same." Akemi replied sadly; "With Ozai's death something in her has changed. When she isn't angry she is moody and even Aunt Oma has not been able to improve her mood, honestly, I am afraid for her. I think her grief might have unhinged her and I think that Aunt Katara feels the same way. She has intimated to me that she wants to talk to me after the memorial service for all who died."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow, so I need you to rest today, I need you to be there tomorrow to lend me your strength, Aunt Oriole may not say it but I think that she will need you as well." She turned to go but Zokar had more questions.

"Have there been more attacks?" He meant to ask more questions but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Later, after you have rested and the service. I will call a council of the generals and ministers to discuss everything and our future course of action. Till then, rest."

After she left Zokar lay back on his bed. He tried to grasp all that had happened and the implications that they all held for the future and found that he could not. It was all just too much and too complex and in his state it made his head hurt. Also, he found he did not want to, the death of his cousin, the fears for his parents and the prospect of losing one or both of them was too much for him to contemplate. Then there was his aunt had always been a kind woman, almost a second mother in a way and the thought of her changing into something that more resembled the stories he had heard of his grandfather Ozai made him feel physically ill. He found tears forming and angrily blinked them away. He found that what he wanted most was for everything to be as they had been before all of this had been before. With these thoughts running through his mind he slid back into sleep.

The next day Akemi officiated over the state memorial for all who had fallen in the battle. As custom dictated the High Sage spoke first and delivered the traditional words entrusting the dead to Agni's care, once he was finished Akemi rose to address the crowd. Her position was somewhat unclear, she was filling the role of Fire Lord, with all of the power that went with the title, but as their father was still alive she had not been crowned and did not officially have the title and this was reflected in her attire. The mourning robes she wore were those worn by the Fire Lord but she still wore the headpiece of the heir apparent rather than that of the Fire Lord. Zokar stood at her side as custom dictated, while he was still weak from his wounds he refused to give off any sign of weakness to the public who were looking to the Royal Family for strength in these times of uncertainty.

Katara and Suki were in attendance, the others had wanted to be there as well but circumstances had worked against that. Aang had wanted to come but he reported that something was happening in the Spirit World and he had decided to enter the Spirit World in an effort to determine what was going on there. Trouble was brewing all over the world and the others were all attempting to contain it. Just thinking about it made Zokar jittery, he wanted to go out and do something, and he felt caged just staying in the Royal Palace. But Akemi had told him that she needed him and his role would be explained there.

After the service there was a public banquet at the Royal Family's expense. As the people at the Royal Family sat on a raised dais overlooking them, as they ate Zokar glanced surreptitiously over at Oriole. She had indeed changed; her appearance was perfect, her hair arranged to hide the scare on her head, but all the cosmetics in the world could not hide the changes that had come over her. Her face was drawn and her eyes were cold and hard and there was a hatred there that looked utterly alien on her. Though her eyes were red she had not cried during the service, Akemi had told him that while he was still recovering that Oriole had declared that she had shed all of the tears she intended to. Zokar feared for her, he could see going somewhere that he did not want her to go, from the expression on the face of Oma she felt the same way.

After the feast Akemi, Zokar and Azula went directly to the Council Chamber where they were joined by the various generals, admirals and ministers. Akemi seated herself at the head of the map that covered most of the floor but not in the Fire Lord's seat behind the curtain of fire. They heard from spies as well as official military and diplomatic reports. The news was grim; unlike the attack at Ba Sing Se and the earlier ones on the Fire Nation the attackers were not vanishing. Indeed it appeared that Lord Katu's attack was signal to others. In almost every nation there were uprisings of groups declaring that the old ways were over, nor were they mere bands as they had been before. Reports spoke now of whole armies marching under the banner of this movement, augmented by regular soldiers, in some cases whole companies and regiments who had gone over to the other side. The reports also spoke of spirits like those who had aided in the attack on the Fire Nation.

There had already been several battles; at the North Pole the cultists, as some were beginning to call them, aided by the barbarians from the tundra attacked the Sprit Oasis. Though they were stopped before they could reach it much damage was done to the city and many lives were lost. In the Earth Kingdom they tried to seize control of the Lower Ring, though they had been prevented in this fighting still raged there and the Dai Li were hunting suspected sympathizers in the Middle and Upper Rings. Even in the Fire Nation the violence had not ended with Lord Katu's defeat. The cultists were gathering in the southern part of the country and several regiments had gone over to them, as had a number of ships from the navy. The last was partially troubling as it allowed them to move large numbers by sea and there were not enough ships in that part of the country still loyal to interdict them.

What made things even worse was the state of the loyalist forces. Since the end of the Hundred Years War and the beginning of the era of peace and love that Zuko had envisioned the military had shrunk considerably, as had production of weapons such as tanks, battleships and war balloons. All of which, when combined with the losses due to defection, meant that the Fire Nation lacked sufficient forces to be certain of defeating the uprising in their own country, to say nothing of sending aid to others. The same seemed to hold for the other nations as well, nearly two decades of peace had left them all unprepared for a new conflict.

According to the reports the enemy was marching up towards the capital. With their forces being limited as they were it was decided not to risk them all in a pitched battle. Instead a cavalry force would be sent to harass them and attempt to hinder their progress while the Home Guard was mobilized and the regular military was expanded. General Hong, an ageing general but one of a dwindling number who had fought in the war, was placed in charge of the force. Once he accepted the assignment he requested Zokar accompany him. It was traditional for members of the Royal Family to accompany the army to the field, even more so when the fighting was to take place on Fire Nation soil, also, Zokar's exploits had earned him a certain level of prestige among both the civilians and military, his presence would boost the morale of the soldiers, which had already been shaken by the defection of so many of their comrades to the enemy. Akemi was clearly not pleased by this but it was custom and as acting Fire Lord she could not go so at last she gave her consent.

Other matters were also discussed. Lord We He would travel to Ba Sing Se and coordinate a strategy with the Earth King for such a time as they would be able to aid one another while Lord Kazuki and Lady Hoshi would do the same at the Norther Water Tribe and Republic of Nations, Kazuki would also be dealing with the Southern Water Tribe through Katara. Admiral Natsuko was charged with expanding the navy and preparing it for battle. General Katsu was tasked with doing the same with the army and air core. Azula would remain in the capital and was raised by Akemi to the position of Grand Councilor to lead the council and advise Akemi on political matters. There would be other matters to discuss but they did not concern Zokar, within a week he and the others would leave the city and march to war, it would seem he had been granted his wish.

**Author's Notes: Well there you go I hope you liked it. It ended up differently than what I originally planned but such is the way of things. Do you think I did a good job of describing the situation, it's how I would see things happening as far as the military would go after a war, let me know in the reviews, will try to update soon. Till then in addition to the usual prayer requests for persecuted Christians and the needy I would also ask for prayers for the Ebola patients in Africa and the US as well as the hostages held by ISIS and threatened with death, thanks and may Jesus bless you.**


End file.
